As information and communication technology and semiconductor technology have developed, various electronic devices have been increasingly distributed and used. In particular, there has recently been an increasing demand for virtual reality (VR) electronic devices that provide a specific environment or situation and make a user feel as if he or she is interacting with the actual surrounding situation and environment. Such a virtual reality electronic device may also reproduce a multimedia content such as a movie or drama.